Christmas Wish
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: Oneshot gift. It's the holidays, yet Hannah can't help but think about Kirea. She heads to the mall, set on finding something that would remind her of him. Will she succeed? Or will she instead recieve the greatest gift of all? HannahxKirea. summarysucks


**Okay... I've NEVER done this before, but here's my first (and perhaps only) Pretty Cure oneshot. lol. **

**Here's a late Christmas gift to my friend Alice from physics class. HI ALICE! lolz.**

**ANYWAY, I hope you guys like this fanfic, and I'm really sorry if any of the characters see OCC, because it's been a while since I've last seen Pretty Cure before. :P lol. **

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Pretty Cure (c) Daisuke Nishio  
Claimer: idea (c) me (and Alice helped too. :D)**

* * *

Hannah Whitehouse allowed her large dark blue eyes to wander the brightly coloured decorations covering the mall. It was Christmas, and even though her parents were still abroad like always, she wouldn't allow that to dwindle her spirits. She came to the mall with one goal alone; to search for something that would always remind her of a certain person she held dear to her heart.

"Kirea…" she murmured sadly.

It had only been three months since the day she and her best friend Natalie Blackstone had defeated the Dark King and healed the Garden of Light; three months since a certain member of the Dark Five surrendered one of the Prism Stones willingly to aid the Pretty Cure on their quest; three months since Hannah last saw him.

She wandered around the huge mall, lingering around various shops to look for something that would help remind her of him. Natalie was currently on a date with her crush Fergie, but she had wished Hannah all the best in her search.

Hannah smiled, thinking determinedly, _I won't leave until I find it!_

Two hours later, Hannah sat down by the center fountain, sighing in defeat.

_I feel like I've been nearly browsing through every single store in here,_ she thought. _But I can't give up._

Suddenly, Hannah caught something shiny glinting in the corner of her eye, and turned to see a gorgeous heart-shaped deep yellow gem hanging on a silver chain. She got to her feet and walked over to stare into the window display and at the necklace.

_That shade of yellow,_ she thought. _It reminds me of Kirea's eyes…_

That deep yellow colour, it was warmer than sunlight and brighter than the sun. The fact that it was shaped in a heart alone reminded Hannah of the yellow Prism Stone Kirea had gave them willingly, and she smiled.

"That's it," she whispered, heading inside the shop. "That's the one."

In the five minutes that came afterwards, Hannah exited the shop looking very happy, staring at the necklace that she held in her hand. Immediately, she slipped the necklace on, and smiled at the heart pendant resting against her skin.

However, even though she found what she as looking for, there was still a part of her heart that felt unfulfilled; a part of her that longed to see those warm yellow eyes again. She shook her head, breaking herself out of her dark reverie.

"I can't think like that," she murmured to herself. "I came here and got what I wanted. I should be happy now."

With her errand finished, she left the mall with a smile on her face. But yet… something, just _something_ was still missing… but why?

xXx

On the way home, Hannah took a stroll down by the riverside, which was now relatively frozen overtop. Freshly-fallen snow covered the ground in an icy white blanket.

Hannah exhaled into the cold air; so cold that she could see her own breath. Above her, tiny white flakes began to fall from the grey, cloud-filled sky, and she smiled at the serenity of it. A sense of silent peace filled her, yet also came along a wash of loneliness.

"I wish you were still here with me, Kirea," she sighed. "I'm sure you would have liked to see the snow."

Without warning, the pendant twinkled with bright yellow light before bursting into brilliant white light, and Hannah shrieked in surprise, falling back to the ground. The light floated from the pendant and sparkled into a figure before her, dressed in dark pants, along with a dark winter jacket and white scarf around his neck.

"H-Hannah?" a familiar voice said softly, surprised that he was there in front of her.

She looked up, meeting the deep yellow eyes she always dreamt of seeing again. "K-Kirea!" she gasped, leaping up to hug the boy tightly.

"Hannah," Kirea greeted, "it's good to see you again. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Kirea!" she stated happily, tears of joy falling from her eyes. "How did you get here?"

As they pulled apart, he smiled at her. "You wished for me," he told her. "And everyone gets a Christmas wish, don't they?"

In her enthusiasm, she impulsively kissed him, then realized what she was doing and leaped back.

"S-Sorry Kirea," she apologized immediately, her cheeks reddening, "I-I was just so happy, I-I didn't mean to-"

But he laughed in response. "Definitely wasn't expecting that," he noted. "But I'm glad I'm back."

Hannah smiled shyly. "I'm glad you're back too," she told him.

"Let's take a walk," Kirea said, offering his hand out to her. "I'm sure we have a lot to talk about."

She took his warm hand, and even though the air was chilly, her body was warm with happiness and job.

"So is there anywhere you want to go?" he implored. "Anything in particular you want for Christmas?"

Hannah shook her head with a smile. "I already have the greatest gift of all. Merry Christmas, Kirea."

He smiled back at her. "Merry Christmas to you too, Hannah."

xXx

Meanwhile in the Garden of Light, Mipple and Mepple looked up at the Queen.

"You sent Kirea back to Hannah?" Mipple asked. "How come?"

Queen replied simply, "It wasn't me who did it. Hannah did it with her own heart and strength."

"What do you mean?" Mepple implored in confusion.

"Throughout Hannah and Natalie's journey to save the Garden of Light," the Queen began, "Hannah changed Kirea's heart, and taught that boy how to become kind, even surrendering his Prism Stone to help them defeat the Dark King."

"And Hannah seemed really sad after he left," Mepple said. "That's what Natalie said, anyway."

Mipple nodded. "Hannah was really depressed," she agreed.

Queen smiled, golden hair shimmering. "Hannah's desire to see Kirea again was so strong that nothing could ever break their bond," she said. "Through her own will and power, Hannah granted her own Christmas wish."

"But _how_?" Mipple and Mepple pried in union.

But the Queen's answer was only this: "Through the strongest and most powerful emotion there is: love."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that. Hope I didn't OCC the characters too much.**

**Oh, and FYI, Mipple and Mepple are back in the Garden of Light for the holiday. lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
